The dark rose
by TheAngryArizonan
Summary: a new dark casts itself over chuggington as new chugger arrives by the name of kiri.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Just when you think that life is over, its not like god has anything for me here. i see spirits of clawed angels fighting over me in this realm, the one that is brown and white tryed to kill me but the calico one stopped it. see when fate has its own way of running you, it causes destiny to be very angered._

chapter one

hi my name is brewster and i am now a working chugger with my friends wilson and koko. we completed our training four years ago after we won the zoid war. "time to wake up chuggington." chimed vee. i grunted and rolled out of my roundhouse for today's assignment. "morning vee." i greeted. she laughed at the tired look on my face as i yawned. "good morning brewster today i need you to go to the safari park and help out vicki and today." she laughed. i yawned before leaving the main depot and on to the safari park.

the country side blurred past me as i sped onward. its hard to believe that its been four days since wolves had been added to the park. vicki waved me over the minute i got there this morning. "morning brewster." she greeted. shegra came trotting out and put her paws on me. "morning." she whispered. i laughed softly then looked up at vicki. "hi vicki what can i do for you today." i asked. "can you head back to chuggington and fetch a box car because you'll be running lots of trips for me today." she asked. "sure thing." i called as i turned around and headed back.

a familiar red shape whooshed past me. "hi wilson." i greeted. he honked his horn at me as he rushed past. piper, our newest trainee, rolled up to me (such a sweetheart right?). "hi uncle brewster." she greeted. i laughed and helped her get to the training yard where calley was waiting. i honked a greeting at her as i entered the rolling stock yard to get a box car. sarah, our newest rescue chugger since calley was going to retire, honked her horn at me as she dashed past on my way to the park. i'd have to admit that i was in love with the newbie, her white and red coat reminded me of chatsworth and her personality held a hint of dunbar in it.

"help someone help petes collasped." cried a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I unbuckled from the box car and raced over where pete was. He tipped over and the contents of his load was spilled all over the ground. Sarah finally showed up with the rescue car as she lifted pete onto the track. " come on, lets get you to the repair shed." She said as she left. I finally made it to the safari park and i told shegra what happened. " pete collasped off the track today." I whispered as i unloaded the hay for ebo. Shegra nodded slowly as she closed the junction box she was repairing. " yeah hes over 246 years old i can see why." She said. Shegra hoppled over using her automail leg, it pained me to see her like this so i helped her. " ok vicki everythings been delivered i'll be going home now!" I called.

We arrived back at the depot where i saw sarah talking to her dad, chatsworth, and her mom, decka. " oh i'm sorry my bad i didnt realize you guys were talking." I aplogised to the white chugger. Chatsworth laughed: " nonsense my boy, we were just talking about you." He laughed. " about me?" I asked. Decka nodded. " yes about you since you've so kind to our daughter." Replied decka kindly. " and we were wondering if you would date our daughter seeing that shes been so lonely lately." Murmured chatsworth. " cool chatsworth i will." I said excitedly. Shegra patted me before laughing: " go for it lover boy." I fought the urge to slap her seeing that i made sarah laugh. " sarah! I need you in the rolling stock yard!" Rasped calley. " sorry calley i'll be right there hey brewster why dont you come too since you have a box car and all?" She asked. I totally forgot that i had a box car attached to me still dang it. Chatsworth laughed at my expression. " go have fun you two." He laughed before rolling off.

Calley rolled slowly to the rolling stock yard with sarah's help. " you know calley you really shouldnt strain yourself espacially since your wounds from the war havent healed yet." Whispered sarah. Shegra sighed and hopped out of me, she placed her paws on calley and used alchemy to heal her. " there that might make your metal a little bit weaker though." Said shegra stepping back. I unbuckled from the box car and let sarah take it back. " oh crap!" She cried as her wheel fell through on of the weak ends of the track. I buckled up to her and pulled her back on to the track. " thanks brewster." She said. When me and her returned back to the depot, a black and purple chugger caught my attention. Shegra growled very throatly at this new chugger because she saw something i didnt. " what is it girl?" Asked sarah. " i have a bad feeling about this." She snarled. " oh hi brewster." Greeted vee. " um vee, who is this?" Asked sarah. " allow me to introduce kiri she was transfered out of tootington. Please treat her well." Replied vee. It was obvious that kiri was the same model of dunbar with a hint of skylar because of the crane in the back. Kiri's stone cold blue eyes locked onto me and sarah as we held paws. " hello i'm kiri" she said

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah squeaked and held my paw very tightly. " hi...hi i'm sarah." Stammered sarah. Kiri slowly outstretched her cupler to her then me. " so your the wolf of legend that i've heard so much about." Murmured kiri. I burned before looking at sarah who seemed very distant. " yeah i guess you could say that." I replied. The emergency siren went off excusing sarah so she could take care of it. " aye no, calley!" Cried sarah.

When i got there, poor calley was derailed right in front of her own shed!. Shegra limped to her and began to use alchemy again when calley stopped her. " no,no shegra let sarah do it please." She rasped. Sarah reappeared with the rescue car and put calley back on the track. " sorry calley i'll have the mess cleaned up asap!" Called hodge from the workshop. _Brewster i have a bad feeling about this kiri character. _Thought sarah. _No way, you can feel it too? _Asked shegra. _Yeah, whatever you do brewster do not go anywhere near her til i can figure this out. _Warned sarah.

Night finally fell when i returned for the day, wilson and koko were right there waiting as usual. " so did you meet the new chugger from tootington." asked koko. "yeah shes a real joy." i answered sarcasticly. " uh brewster, whats wrong?" asked wilson. i sighed abon answering: "i just have some very mixed feelings about her thats all." i yawned. koko nodded at me before yawning also. "so hows your relationship with sarah?" teased koko. i slapped her upside the head and laughed. "great, even chatsworth and decka approve." i laughed. "thats good." said wilson before going to bed. "good night chuggers, sweet dreams." said vee quietly.

shegra hopped ontop of the clocktower and watched the moon rise. _in this town there are men and chuggers before there were wolves, i read to you from the book of the red moon, men forget what they truely are creatures of legends known as wolves. when man gave up their true form, their wolf form, they became creatures in which my kind protects called conduits. each manshei wolf knows that these conduits are needed for our very survival the thing that we live long enough to protect. from now til the time that the threat called the dark rose vanishs. _read shegra aloud long enough for everyone to listen. _paradise is a land created for wolves and humans that have cleansed a like, i am a creature made from a drop of my conduits arua. for i live through out the land in seceret waiting in hopes that the dark rose would soon come so that i may destory its kind forever under the light of the red moon. they say that heaven opens the gates long enough for its spirit to go through and get cleansed. dark rose if you are listening right now then come to me so that i may come a purify you so you can go to heaven. are you in pain in peril, if not then why are you here? please come so that i may help you find hope in a new life instead of you wondering here forever lost. _ whispered shegra as she closed the book.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**hi and welcome to new chapter of the dark rose. thanks goes out to demon-imposter676 for reviewing and you can now follow me on facebook yay lol!**

**without further adue lets get on with the new chapter of this lovely, new series!**

chapter 4

"time to wake up chuggington!" chimed vee as usual at 7'oclock on the dot. i grunted and rolled off for today's assignment only to run into the love of my life and who i'll be sharing the rest of my life with, sarah. "hiya" she greeted when she rolled out of her roundhouse. "hi!" i greeted back excitedly. she laughed and dashed away when she heard her emergency siren go off, i watched her disappear as i headed off for today's assignment. "morning brewster its not busy so why don't you have the day off?" she asked. i yawned real happily at the idea. "cool maybe i'll catch up on those hours of sleep that i had been missing out on." i laughed. she giggled as she saw me roll of back to my roundhouse only to have a flash of dark green and light green catch my attention. i followed it to the training yard where i saw it and calley talking to one another.

"dunbar?" asked calley as she turned around. dunbar grinned at her as he approched her. "the very same. who else?" he asked laughingly. i dashed out into the training yard and hugged him really,really tightly for i have not seen him in ages. "your back...your back!" i cried. we stayed that way for a few more minutes til i realized he hasn't meant our newest trainee yet. "oh dunbar you might want to meet our newest trainee." i whispered as i let go of him. he followed me to the roundhouses to where piper, hoot and toot, koko, and wilson were still sleeping, i honked my horn at them to let them know that he was there. piper's green eyes flew wide opened as she took a big glance at dunbar. "your not skylar." she said confusedly. dunbar laughed at her reaction before repling: "no i'm uncle dunbar, i'm your other trainer." he laughed. koko yawned then blinked her eyes twice just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. "dunbar long time no see." she yawned.

dunbar went into the main depot to let vee know that he came back, he left me alone in the loading yard with my thoughts. i heard a loud "BANG!" behind me followed by what sounded like the "s" word in the rolling stock yard. "son of a cookie camel!" yelled sarah angerly causing me to laugh out loud. "you know yellin..."

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**hello beautiful peoples of the world! i have a new series which i am really siked about that i have had the pleasure of trying to do called the dark rose trilogy which your reading right now! i really hope you enjoy this series in the mean time lets get to it!**

chapter 5

"you know yelling at the rolling stock is not going to help matters any" i laughed. she turned around in the turntable to look at my before she spoke. "oh i'm sorry did you hear that? aww crap i didnt mean to cuss my bad." she asked. i pulled her into me and gazed into her dark ruby eyes lovingly. "don't worry about it i actually find it quite amusing." i purred. decka coughed at us from behind and told us to beat it and take our lovey dovey affection elsewhere.

morgan sighed and put down the paperwork he was working on, on the table. jolene came in and set down a cup of tea on his desk only to drop it when she heard a noise from inside the workshop. adian stood growling at a purple wolf whos eyes were an icy blue causing jolene to faint on the ground. he dashed forward and paised into a brillant red wolf, he pounced on to the purple wolf only to get throwned like a rag doll halfway across the workshop floor. "by chuggington's mighty name you shall die!" hissed morgan as he threw himself at the wolf below. i heard the commosion from outside the repair shed and went to help them, my teeth met kiri's neck as i pulled her off morgan. "where is the wolf of heaven at?" growled kiri with a deep crimson red showing in her eyes. "i can't i wouldn't let her hurt another family member ever again!" i snarled back as i put my paws down on her neck causing her to give out.

i stepped back from her to look at sarah who was scared by what she just saw. "sarah don't worry i won't hurt you." i whispered as i nuzzled my nose into her fur. "no,no its not you i'm afraid of its her." she muttered looking down at her paws. i drew in her soft scent before leaning on her lovingly. " come on lets go to the beach for awhile." i wolfed before bidding morgan goodbye and leaving with sarah who stayed by me the whole time.

the water hit the rocks in a prefect beat with the sea gulls flying a head singing in a prefect melody with the waves below. the sun beat down on the sparkling white sand causing it to glissin off of everything in sight. me and sarah ran side by side leaving tracks fourteen feet deep in the white sand, her heart beated in time with my own as we kept running when she eruptly stopped in her tracks. "brewster what if i told a seceret that might get us both killed?" she asked softly. i gazed at her before grabbing her into a hug which caused her to gasp. "no matter what i will still love you either way." i whispered. she smiled at my reply before leaning into me. "well my mom told me that once before god made the earth, there lived a guardian known as the rose. when lucifier came into power the rose turned evil and destoryed heaven. god then created a warrior known as the wolf of heaven to destory the rose before heaven was forever lost, they two were locked in combat for several eons before the wolf of heaven sacificed herself to save it and all of humanity. and i am the next angel of heaven." she whispered. i held onto her even tighter now knowing this. "no matter what sarah i will protect you even if i die too." i snarled. "brewster theres nothing that you can do about my fate." she wolfed.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took me so long to update this one i have been working on some exciting new projects here on the website.**

**thanks goes out to demon for reviewing i wish to hear from you.**

chapter 6

i ran my fingers through her long, white hair as i hugged her tightly. "brewster shh its ok look why don't we go surfing for a bit ok?" she asked. i took off my shirt and pants and put on my swim trunks, i picked up my board and we hit the water. we paddled side by side as we waited for a wave to come at us, a dark shadow filled the sky as a wave struck. i turned to the board to the side a let the wave hit it torwards the shore, ocean spray hit my face and stung my eyes as i hurdled torwards the shoreline. sarah laughed and raced hitting me with more ocean spray, adreline rushed and i suddenly blacked out.

sarah saw what happened and quickly dove into the water after him, she reached for his hand a dragged him ashore. she did chest compressions on his chest til he coughed up water and woke up, she sighed and hugged him only to feel him shiver. she took off her jacket and wrapped it around him, she leaned into his chest and sighed. "sarah we'd better get home before your mom and dad start to worry." i whispered. she helped me up and allowed me to lean into her on the way home.

"come on decka stay with me please!" pleaded chatsworth as he craddled his wife's head in his lap. decka ran her hand down his arm: "shh, chatsworth, shh i'm not going anywhere." she whispered. "outta my way rescue hound coming through!" yelled shegra. she checked her body all over for wounds, she was about to treat them when decka stopped her. "wheres sarah?" asked decka. sarah let go of me so she could knell beside her mother, she took her mom's hand and placed it on her knee. "mom, please don't go." begged sarah as she pressed her nose into decka's soft dark red fur. "you promised me you wouldn't leave me like shegra's mom did." decka ran her fingers through sarah's white hair that she had gotten from her dad. "i know, i know, i promised but that kiri has to be stopped before our home goes away." she winced, decka then turned to me. "brewster theres two things i want you to do for me, 1.) please protect sarah even though i failed to do so. 2.) i want you to do it with your fangs." she asked. i quicky looked away from her as i felt tears spring to my eyes. "no i won't put you down i can't." i cried. "chatsworth please i'm in pain here." she begged. chatsworth put his fangs to her neck and waited. "good bye my love." she whispered. his fangs snapped her neck only to leave him looking at her with sorrow...

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah grabbed shirt fulls of my jacket and began to cry into it, i held her tightly in my chest and rocked steadly back and forth. The air suddenly got really, really cold around us and black clouds filled the air causing panic. " go get to chatsworth's roundhouse!" Yelled shegra pushing us to our feet. " go on get!" She growled. I grabbed sarah saddle style and began to race to the roundhouses once we got there, i set her down once we got inside. " shes here" whispered sarah. I held onto her tightly inside as we waited for her dad to show up. " brewster i love you no matter what i'm glad i got to meet you." She whispered. I growled and let go of her. " no,no, i told you that i will not let that happen to you. I wont i promised your father that you would survive." I snarled. I felt her hand go up my back and begin to make small circles. " please brewster let go of me." She pleaded.

shegra flashed out her wolve's fang and waited for kiri to show herself, kiri lashed out after a few moments of silence. "by the name of paradise you will die!" snarled shegra as she dashed forward. kiri smirked and flicked her aside like she was nothing. "oh wow like some sword made from a wolve's fang is gonna stop me." murmured kiri as she took shegra's sword and broke it. "let me tell you something, only the first blades of light can stop me, not anything else." said kiri as she lifted shegra by the scuff. shegra raked her claws across kiri's muzzle only to tic kiri off. "oh you want to play that game huh?" asked kiri. she lifted shegra up, spreaded her arms, and stuck stakes into shegra's hands. "now you stay here and i'll find the little twerp and his girlfriend too." laughed kiri as she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

"brewster shegra was defeated and shes on her way here." whispered sarah. a mist of a familiar enitee surronded us giving us promise. "we need a plan." muttered chatsworth. i looked down at my hands a found weird markings on them. _in this land there are chuggers and there are men, before there were wolves or agents of heaven that opened paradise. for i read you the words of the book of red moon where heaven can here my voice and embrace it. i have not forgotten when the land was in a time of great need, where the land, the sea, and the skies bended and groaned for a hero to arise. the hero baring the marks are the key to our future when the world ends by the cold hearted known as the dark rose he who bares it will have the power to protect the angel of paradise. _the voice echoed for a bit then vanished into thin air.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

a soft moan caught eddie's attention as he saw shegra staked to the brick wall. he furiosuly unstaked her hands and caught her as she fell to the floor below. "eddie we have to protect sarah and get her out of town before the lunar eclipse." she moaned. "dont try to talk." he pleaded as he lifted her onto his back.

sarah moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder as she breathed softly. i felt my hand move through her white hair down torwards where her arm was. the roundhouse door was kicked opened and kiri grabbed sarah by the throat. "now then where were we my old rival oh yeah, me elimating you forever." she sqeezed sarah's throat then threw her aside. "you get your grubby hands off my daughter you freak!" snarled chatsworth as he flung himself ontop of kiri. "oh you shouldnt have done that." she growled. she picked him up off of her til his paws dangled off the ground then she threw him off the turntable and down to the ground with a loud thud below. i snatched sarah up into my jaws and dashed out of the roundhouse. "t...t..take her o...out of here." rasped chatsworth.

sarah held tight to me as we raced through the streets of town, wilson and koko finally caught up with us. "dont worry we got your back." assured wilson. kiri blocked our path and grabbed sarah breaking her neck with one smack. "you freak of nature!" i cried. my claws met her face as i clawed one of her eyes out. "sarah stay with us." begged koko as we got the heck out of there.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**hello guys! well, i'm honestly running out of ideas if you have something you would like to see either pm or review me or you could leave it on my facebook page.**

chapter 10

i held sarah's head all the way to old town as we hided in an old parts shed. she began to moan really softly which worried me as time went on, she then stood up but i caught her when she collasped. "brewster i don't know how long we will be able to hold out til shegra comes." whispered koko. something crunched on the soil causing us to go back even farther as another vision hitted me.

_the vision:_

_sarah laying there bleeding the life out of her as i held her, her lips brushed mine as she gave her last embrace._

_end of vision:_

shegra stumbled through old town, her feet dragging across the soil, she finally rested against one of the walls. _i never thought that i would see the day when...when the world finally comes to an end without it going up in smoke for once. if god is up there please help us. _thought shegra...

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kiri followed sarah's blood trail all the way to old town with a stake in her hand. A flash of white caught her attention as sarah bolted out and tackled her. "So you wanna fight huh?" She asked. Sarah dug her teeth into kiri's arm and flinced as she drove the stake right into her chest. " huh?" Asked kiri. Shegra laughed and ended her illusion causing kiri to fling her aside. Kiri then grabbed shegra and ripped the automail limb straight off of her. " let me tell you something, dont interfer." Snarled kiri as she threw shegra aside.

I ran past kiri with sarah in my arms but she tackled me sending sarah rolling across the dirt. She grabbed my arm and broke it before turning her attention back to sarah. " prepare to meet your fate!" Snarled kiri as she tryed to stake her but got me instead. Blood hit the ground as i fell to my knees, i felt a hand take mine. " brew..ster" whispered sarah. " ENOUGH!" Yelled kiri as she slapped me aside.

" shegra!" Called eddie. He knelt beside her as he felt something warm beneath him. " eddie go.." pleaded shegra weakly. He picked her and carried her into the clocktower. " no remember what i said, never leave wolves behind" he muttered.

Kiri reached for me as she thrusted her claws into me but she soon got interuppted as sarah attacked her. They had it each landing teeth into one another's chest kiri raked her claws down sarah's back. Sarah reached up and bit kiri's leg pulling her down ontop of her. Kiri flipped over to where sarah was below her and she bit into sarah's neck leaving her there. I got up and attacked her, she looked up at me smiling before i finished her off.

" brew...ster" moaned sarah. " sarah dont try to move im coming" i pleaded. Her arms reached out to catch me as i fell in them. " brewster, you protected this one...thank you. I will...always...be...in...your heart" she whispered. I felt her claws rip into my cloths and i did the same to hers. " please dont go, i have nothing left to protect" i pleaded. " yes you do, you have your friends." she whispered. she motioned to where wilson and koko were hiding. "i will return and me and you will be together again." she smiled. i looked down at her before saying: "i love you." she smiled but closed her eyes telling me she was gone. some silence passed between the two before a howl was heard . "noooooooooo!"...

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chatsworth walked to where brewster was with his dead daughter. He placed his good hand on his shoulder before sitting next to him. " shes gone isnt she?" I asked. Chatsworth didnt know what to say or do but hug me. " i'm so sorry i made a promise but didnt keep it...i" he cut me off by hugging me tighter.

The skies broke out into a golden dusk with placed it's rays over the small town. The few shadows ran back to their rightful place, next to the ever gorgious golden dusk. Rain came and took away any sorrows or fears with it as it healed our broken spirits with it's calming grace. I can now walk the cleansed earth knowing that the love of my life, sarah , is watching over us.

_The war ends and there is silence as the earth wails it's sorrow and sheds it's tears on the ever humble ground. Hearts that were once broken by the pain of vengence were cleansed by these tears. We watch in seceret, we watch in waiting for the day when the rain will tell us what it knows. Breezes sing of the coming of joy, trees dance the nights of grace away. And the world rejoyces in a harmony of grace and pride as the sun sets on the horizon._

Shegra closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, she then grabbed the blue ribbon the she had tied to the door. When she got back home, she tied it around sarah's leg. " there this is what we do when we bury someone." Replied shegra to brewtser. I nodded before backing out of the way. " thank you and sorry about your leg." I apologised. Wilson and koko brought me into a group hug as we watched my friend get buried. _Brewster...we will meet again...when...the...world...rejoyces.. _

The end.


End file.
